Music and Love
by lablonde2712
Summary: Draco et Blaise rentre dans une nouvelle école. Ils vont faire la rencontre de nombreux amis et même plus pour certain. Mais qu’est ce qu’il c’est passé dans l’ancienne école ? Attention Slash HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour merci de passer par là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer Les persos et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Résumé : Draco et Blaise rentre dans une nouvelle école. Ils vont faire la rencontre de nombreux amis et même plus pour certain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans l'ancienne école ? Attention Slash HP/DM.

Rating: NC-17

Avertissement : Attention, ceci est un slash alors homophobe, vous connaissez la sortie.

Premier jour.

Enfin, je rentre à l'école d'art : Poudlard en section musique. Je n'y rentre pas tout seul, mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini a aussi intégré cette école. En même temps, nous avons du nous y mettre tout les deux pour pouvoir y rentrer. Je vous explique nous sommes tous les deux des héritiers de grandes familles. En faite, je ne me suis même pas présenté, mon nom est Draco Malfoy fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Mon père est un patron de la plus grande banque d'Angleterre et ma mère est un ancien professeur de piano, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et ne se sont plus quittés depuis tout ce temps. Normalement je suis sensé reprendre la suite de mon père à sa retraite mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense j'ai préféré la musique cela vient de ma mère qui a commencé à m'apprendre à jouer du piano quand j'étais petit, j'ai tout de suite adoré sa. Mon meilleure moment c'est quand je joue et que je vois ma mère sourire, je suis content parce que c'est moi qui l'a fait sourire parce que je joue. C'est devenu une passion et c'est pour cela que j'ai postulé pour la plus grande école d'Angleterre où j'ai été accepté. Hourra !! Je vous ai aussi parlé de mon meilleure ami son père est un des associés de mon père lui aussi sa mère lui a fait choisir un instrument il a décidé de prendre la basse. Cela faisait longtemps que nous parlions d'intégrer une école pour nous perfectionner. Je sais que normalement un Malfoy est toujours parfait mais quoique je puisse dire je ne joue pas encore comme Chopin ou d'autres compositeurs aussi connu même si pour moi le meilleur est Chopin. Comme vous l'avez deviné j'aime beaucoup le classique mais j'adore le rock je joue souvent avec Blaise ce style de musique. Mais bon en attendant je suis dans ma chambre en train de faire ma valise Blaise est totalement affalé sur mon lit. Lui il a de la chance il a réussi à faire sa valise la nuit dernière mais moi même en commençant la nuit dernière je n'ai pas fini, j'en suis encore à choisir quel pantalon prendre il y en a tellement et malheureusement je ne peux pas tous les prendre.

-« Bon Draco tu peux te dépêcher un petit peu la voiture nous attends en bas et j'aimerais bien ne pas arriver en retard dés le premier jour »

-« Blaise de un je fais le plus vite possible et ensuite ce n'est pas le premier jour nous allons seulement prendre possession de notre chambre et visiter l'école. Moi aussi j'ai hâte mais t'inquiète j'ai bientôt fini. »

En effet, voila ma valise et prête, enfin l'une de mes nombreuses valises. En faite cela doit être la 5ème . Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis obliger d'être constamment parfait a tous moment il faut donc que je prévois même l'imprévue.

-« C'est bon nous pouvons y aller je vais demander au chauffeur de mettre les valises dans la voiture. Et on partira pour notre plus grosse aventure.»

-« yeah !! Let's go !! »

Nous voila dans la voiture cela fait une heure que nous y sommes et nous avons déjà hâte d'arriver mais il nous reste encore deux heurs de trajet je me pose contre la vite et essaye de dormir un peu pour rattraper le sommeil. En effet hier soir j'étais tellement pressé d'être aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et à ce que je vois cela est de même pour Blaise qui est complètement étalé sur la fenêtre. Je me rappelle que au début c'était nos pères qui voulaient que nous soyons amis après tout plus tard nous aurions la banque à gérer tous les deux. Et c'est vrai nous sommes devenu amis même les meilleures on se comprend tellement bien nous savons rien qu'en regardant l'autre s'il va bien ou pas. En même temps cela fait bientôt 16 ans que nous passons nos journée ensemble je le considère comme mon frère et cela est réciproque. C'est le premier que j'ai mis au courant quand j'ai compris que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Et j'ai été très content de sa réaction il a dit que nous ne choisissions pas de qui nous tombions amoureux et que ce n'était pas le sexe de la personne qui intervenait dans une histoire d'amour. En clair il m'acceptait comme j'étais. Je le soupçonne d'être du même bord que moi mais j'attendrais que se soit lui qui me le dise ou alors j'ai tort et j'attends de voir sa prochaine copine. De toute façon je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps Blaise se trouve facilement de nouvelle copine. C'est un grand métisse qui a un petit côté séducteur et un charme fou. Il est tres gentil et tres intelligent je dirais même que entre nous deux c'est lui le plus intelligent mais je ne l'avouerais jamais en public il prendrait la grosse tête après sa déjà qu'il est assez narcissique comme ça autant ne pas en rajouter une couche. Quoi c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité je ne suis pas du tout narcissique, moi, osez dire que je ne suis pas la plus beau et le meilleur en tout. Voila c'est clair je suis le meilleure mais c'est vrai que Blaise est tres proche de moi. Pour ceux qui se posent la question je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de sortir avec Blaise comme je l'ai dit plutôt je le considère comme mon frère et personnellement je ne pourrais pas sortir avec mon frère. Ah Blaise commence à se réveiller c'est que nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Oui enfin je vois l'école elle est magnifique c'est un vieux château qui a été rénove pour servir d'école. Le principale Albus Dumbledore l'a acheté pour reconstruire son ancienne école qui avait brulé quelques années plus tôt. Dumbledore est un ancien professeur de Julliard il a un jour décidé de fonder sa propre école celle-ci était l'une des meilleures d'Angleterre mais il y eu un terrible incendie et toutes l'école a brulé et a fini en cendre à ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est un ancien élève qui en voulait au professeur Dumbledore qui a déclenché l'incendie je crois qu'il s'appeler Tom Riddle Jedusor. Il faudra que je redemande à Blaise c'est lui qui m'en avait parlé. Ah Blaise est en train de me secouer et de s'agiter sur son siège en regardant partout. On dirait un gamin qui est en train d'ouvrir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Et c'est vrai c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de notre vie.

-« Regarde, regarde, Draco tu as vu ce château est magnifique, t'as vu y a plein de voiture plein de monde j'ai hâte de faire connaissance avec les autres étudiants. »

-« Oui Blaise j'ai vu le château et tu as raison il est tout simplement magnifique comme le parc qu'il y a autour et moi aussi j'ai hâte de rencontrer les autres étudiants. Et j'ai très envie de voir comment sont les cours ici. »

Nous sommes devant le château, on décide d'un commun accord de suivre le flot des élèves. Nous entrons dans le château et nous nous trouvons dans un immense hall avec quatre sabliers géants et des sortes de billes à l'intérieur. Il y a une personne immense, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand, qui est en train de donner des directions tout en parlant fort pour essayer de se faire comprendre parmi toute cette cohue mais nous n'entendons rien malgré tous ses efforts. C'est à ce moment que Blaise se fait bousculer par une personne et il se retrouve face contre terre.

-« oh pardon désolé je ne t'ai pas vu tu veux de l'aide pour te relevé. »

C'est un grand roux qui lui propose son aide, je vois Blaise accepter sa main pour le relever.

-« bonjour je m'appelle Ron, a vous voir je suppose que vous êtes nouveau si vous voulez je peux vous aider. »

Notre sauveur j'ai presque cru que nous ne trouverions notre chambre que demain soir.

-« En effet tu as raison nous sommes nouveau je m'appelle Blaise et voici Draco. En faite si tu pouvais nous aider à trouver notre chambre se serait sympa. »

-« Pas de problème dites moi juste en quel année vous rentrez et vos options et je saurais ou vous êtes. »

-« Alors on entre tous les deux en deuxième année avec comme option basse pour moi et piano pour lui. »

-« ok alors vous êtes en musique suivez moi vous êtes dans le même dortoir que moi. Alors c'est vous les deux nouveau qui prenez la chambre ce matin on a vu que les lits avait été fait et on nous a interdit de foutre nos valises dans cette chambre. Avant elle nous servait un peu de dépotoir sa va faire bizarre de plus l'avoir va falloir faire un effort pour maintenir nos chambres ranger. Je plaisante je suis super content d'avoir de nouveaux camarades de dortoir sa va être cool. »

Pendant que Ron parlait nous avancions dans le château il était vraiment magnifique, il y avait beaucoup de tableau accroché au mur et ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres. J'ai pu remarquer aussi que beaucoup d'élève été déjà installés vu que beaucoup se balader avec leurs instruments à la main ou une tonne de livres. Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte qu'il indique comme étant la porte d'entrée au dortoir. Il l'ouvre et nous tombons sur une sorte de salon mais trois fois plus grand que la normale. Il est magnifique très conviviale avec des tapis rouges, bordeaux qui ont l'air absolument moelleux. Il y a deux canapés rouges avec les bordures en doré, tout simplement superbe, ainsi que quatre ou cinq fauteuil mais avec assez de place pour contenir deux personnes facilement. Il n'y a personne de présent dans le salon mais on entend que quelqu'un est en train de jouer du violoncelle dans une des chambres. En tout cas cet élève doit être drôlement doué ce qu'il joue et magnifique il manque juste un peu d'assurance et se serait parfait.

-« Alors que je vous explique la première chambre c'est la mienne que je partage avec Neuville c'est lui qui est en train de jouer du violoncelle. Ensuite la seconde est celle de Seamus et Dean. Seamus joue de la batterie et Dean de la guitare comme moi d'ailleurs. Ensuite c'est votre chambre et à côté c'est celle d'Harry. Et nous sommes tous en deuxième année, de toute façon les dortoirs sont divisés par option et par année. »

C'est bizarre il ne dit rien du tout sur ce Harry alors qu'il nous a donné l'instrument de tous les garçons qu'il a cité précédemment. Enfin passons, écoutons plutôt ce qu'il nous dit d'autres.

-« Alors il y a un couvre feu, tout le monde doit être rentré dans son dortoir pour 22h maximum. Puis pour les repas il ya la grande salle en bas juste à cote du hall où nous étions tout à l'heure. Si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter le château après que vous vous soyez installés. »

Tiens une porte vient de s'ouvrir celle où le garçon joué du violoncelle cela doit être lui. C'est un garçon de taille moyenne, les cheveux noir, un visage rond, et peut être un léger surpoids mais chez lui que cela lui va bien je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas que de la graisse. Enfin tout cela le rend plutôt mignon et il a l'air très gentil quelqu'un a qui on peut faire confiance.

-« ah tiens bonjour je suppose que c'est vous les deux nouveau. Je me présente je m'appelle Neuville Londubat je joue du violoncelle comme vous avez du l'entendre désoler mais les chambres ne sont pas insonorisé mais la salle oui ne vous inquiétez pas. »

-« Bonjour en effet nous sommes les nouveaux, je me nomme Draco et voici mon ami Blaise. Il joue de la basse et moi du piano. »

-« Bah tiens Neuville tu veux venir avec nous visiter le château ? »

-« Euh bah oui je veux bien mais sa ne vous dérange pas d'attendre que Harry arrive je devais lui donner une partition »

-« Non pas de soucis de toute façon ils doivent encore s'installer dans leurs chambres. »

A suivre.

Voila c'est fini enfin le premier chapitre. J'attends de savoir ce que vous en penser. Désoler pour les fautes moi et l'orthographe sa fait deux surtout quand c'est moi qui écrit. Je ne sais pas encore quand va arriver la suite mais au mieux je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre tous les mois. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour merci de passer par là, merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une petite review sa fait toujours plaisir bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer Les persos et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Résumé : Draco et Blaise rentre dans une nouvelle école. Ils vont faire la rencontre de nombreux amis et même plus pour certain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans l'ancienne école ? Attention Slash HP/DM.

Rating : NC-17

Avertissement : Attention, ceci est un slash alors homophobe, vous connaissez la sortie.

Rencontre

Nous décidons de rentrer tous les deux dans la chambre. Et là, surprise, autant le salon est dans les tons rouge et or, la chambre est plutôt verte et argent. C'est tout simplement magnifique. Elle est composée de deux lits de deux places chacun avec une couette énorme verte émeraude qui donne envie de se jeter dedans. D'ailleurs c'est ce que fait Blaise à peine rentré dans la chambre. Entre les deux lits il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur le lac, qu'il y a dans le parc. L'un des deux bureaux est installé sous cette fenêtre l'autre se trouve a l'opposer entourer de deux grandes armoires. Oh mon dieu les armoires sont immenses j'aurais facilement pu prendre le double des affaires que j'ai pris. Je suis dégouté enfin pas grave. Cette chambre est vraiment super.

-« Draco tu as vu cette chambre est géniale sa va être super cette année. En plus nos colocs ont l'air plutôt sympa tu ne trouves pas ? »

-« Oui tu as raison mais j'ai une question qui me trottes dans la tête depuis un moment. »

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe pourtant l'armoire devrait te convenir elle a l'air assez grande pour que tu puisses ranger tes tonnes d'affaires. »

-« Non ce n'est pas sa mais où est la salle de bain ? »

-« Ah oui ouais pas bête, Ron ne nous a rien dit dessus on n'a cas ranger nos affaires et on lui demande après. »

C'est comme sa qu'on se met à ranger nos affaires je commence par les vêtements sachant d'avance que c'est cela qui va me prendre le plus de temps. Au bout de cinq minutes Blaise vient m'aider et c'est dix minutes plus tard que nous finissons seulement à ranger mes affaires. Pff je ne savais pas que c'était si fatiguant de ranger juste des vêtements. Bon on décide de rejoindre Ron dans le salon. Il est assis dans un des fauteuils en train de discuter avec Neuville qui est en train de regarder en même temps plusieurs partition d'un œil plutôt, critique je dirais.

-« Ah vous voila on va pouvoir y aller. »

-« Ron ! Harry n'est pas encore arrivé il ne devrait plus tarder on peut attendre encore un peu ou vous y aller et je vous rejoins après. »

-« Pas grave nous pouvons attendre. De toute façon Draco m'a fait remarquer que tu ne nous as pas parlé de la salle de bain. »

-« Ah oui bah la porte qu'il y a à côté de votre chambre c'est la salle de bain et oui le point négatif d'être dans un dortoir c'est que la salle de bain est commune. Ce qu'on fait c'est que au début de chaque année on décide tous ensemble d'horaires pour la douche et voilà le tour est joué normalement sa se passe bien. Sa vous va ? »

-« bah pour moi pas de soucis mais je ne suis pas sur que pour Draco sa ira bien. »

Je n'en reviens tous simplement pas une salle de bain pour sept garçons mais ils veulent qu'on s'entretue ou quoi. Je n'y arriverais pas devoir partager ma salle de bain avec autant de monde je ne suis pas sur que cela va être possible. Mais bon pas grave de toute façon je dois faire avec ou je pars et je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de partir.

-« Non c'est bon sa va aller. »

-« Ok, c'est cool bah on attend que Harry pointe ces jolies petites fesses par ici et on pourra y aller. »

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un garçon légèrement plus grand que moi je dirais. Il est tout simplement magnifique, il a les cheveux mi-longs tenu en catogan avec quelque mèche qui retombe sur son visage cachant son front et un petit peu ses yeux. On dirait qui ces yeux son d'un vert époustouflant mais je ne vois pas très bien. Il a un corps à faire damner un saint. Il porte un t-shirt plutôt large mais on peut voir qu'il est plutôt bien musclé. Ce mec est tout bonnement suis interrompu dans las contemplation par la voix de Ron.

-« Ah tiens Harry on parlait justement de toi. Je te présente les deux petits nouveaux. Là le grand métis c'est Blaise et le blond à côté c'est Draco. »

-« Bonjour content de te connaitre. »

-« hum salut, Neuville tu as les partitions. »

-« oui. »

-« alors ? »

-« Eh bien c'est plutôt pas mal je reste convaincu que tu devrais les montrer au prof c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant même s'il y a encore quelque petits accord à modifier, certain sont beaucoup trop dure à jouer au violoncelle, je t'ai mis des indications dans la marge. »

-« Merci je savais que je pouvais conter sur toi. A plus »

Et il partit dans la chambre que Ron nous avait montré quelque instant plutôt. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un léger malaise. Oh je le sens mal quand il y a un malaise Blaise a toujours l'habitude …

-« Bah qu'est ce qui vous arrive y a un problème avec ce mec ? »

Et voila c'est arrivé mon dieu le tact et Blaise sa doit faire largement au-dessus de deux et encore je pense que j'en suis loin en disant sa.

-« Non il n'y a pas vraiment de problème c'est juste qu'il a changé depuis qu…

-« RON !! Je croyais que tu voulais leurs faire visiter le château vaux mieux y aller avant le diner. »

-« Euh oui tu as raison venez on y va. C'est parti !! »

-« Ouais c'est parti les amis allons y let's go !! »

Je crois que Ron aller nous dire quelque chose d'important sur Harry avant que Neuville ne l'interrompe. Enfin j'ai compris qu'Harry était différent maintenant par rapport à avant mais avant quoi ? Là est toute la question. Il faudra que je mène ma petite enquête la dessus enfin en attendant je vais suivre Ron avant de me perdre dans ce château qui a l'air immense et qui l'est d'ailleurs.

-« bon alors le 3ème et 4ème étages sont les dortoirs des élèves et il ya pas mal de salle de perm pour travailler. »

En effet on remarque pas mal de portes ouvertes avec des tables placées un peu n'importe comment. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que ce n'est seulement que le 1er jour enfin pas grave.

-« Ensuite le 2ème et le 1er sont des salles de cours. Le plus souvent au premier c'est les salles pour les cours pratique et au second les salles de cours théoriques. Notre école se divise en plusieurs sections il y a la section musique, d'art et celle pour le théâtre. »

-« Les dortoirs sont faits en fonction de la section où l'on est. »

D'accord donc Harry fait parti de la section musique en même temps pourquoi aurait-il des partitions s'il ne faisait pas parti de la section musique. Je me demande juste quel instrument il joue.

-« Donc Harry fait parti de la section musique. Mais Ron tout à l'heure tu ne nous as pas dit quel instrument il jouait ? »

Merci Blaise moi je n'aurais pas posé cette question un Malfoy n'est pas intéressé il n'est pas curieux. Ah nous sommes vraiment des frères tous les deux. Il dira toujours, ce que je pense tout bas, tout haut.

-« Eh bien, Harry est un cas un peu particulier vous verrez bien des les premiers jours. Je vous donne juste un conseil à votre place j'éviterais l'énerver pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Bon on continue la visite »

Quand Ron parlait on sentait une telle tristesse c'était très déroutant. Et maintenant il a un grand sourire planter sur le visage. Ils nous ont fait visiter la bibliothèque qui est immense soit dit en passant. Puis on est allé dans le parc il y avait plusieurs groupe d'élève qui était en train de se raconter leurs vacances d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-« Venez, il ya Seamus et Dean là-bas. Je vais vous les présenter. Ils sont dans le même dortoir que nous.»

En effet on pouvait voir deux garçons en train de discuter tranquillement au bord du lac. Un des deux est blond avec les yeux bleus de taille moyenne avec un petit d'air de quelqu'un de très malin.******L'un a les yeux marron et des cheveux noir crépus. Il est plus grand que l'autre garçon à cote de lui et assez musclé. Il est habillé de façon plutôt décontractée comme l'autre d'ailleurs.**

******-« Salut Seamus et Dean vous allez bien ? »**

******-« Ah salut Ron ouais sa va je vois que tu t'occupes des petits nouveaux. »**

******-« Ouais je vous présente Draco et Blaise »**

******-« Salut moi c'est Dean content de vous connaitre sa va être sympa cette année. » **

******C'était celui avec les cheveux noirs qui avait parlé donc l'autre c'est Seamus.**

******-« Bah moi c'est Seamus comme vous avez du le deviner et c'est clair que cette année on va s'éclater. Faudra absolument qu'on gagne le concours cette année. »**

******-« Ah oui le concours je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est une sorte de compétition entre chaque dortoir. Les notes aux devoirs comptent pour le concours. De plus uns fois par trimestre on a une visite surprise pour vérifier que notre dortoir est bien tenu. »**

******Sa a l'air plutôt bien je me demande ce qu'elle est le prix pour ce qui gagne. Bah autant demander.**

******-« Et on gagne quoi ? »**

******-« Bah sa dépend chaque année sa change l'année dernière c'était un des dortoirs de théâtre qui avait gagné il avait eu des places pour un spectacle à New-York. A ce qui parait c'était super ils sont resté une semaine là-bas. »**

******-« T'as raison Dean dire qu'on avait presque réussi à gagner. Pfff. »**

******-« Bah pourquoi vous n'avez pas gagné alors ? »**

******-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Et vous deux je vous rappelle qu'il ne connaisse pas Harry »**

******Bizarrement Dean et Seamus ont baissé la tête de honte après les paroles de Neuville. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a avec Harry il avait l'air plutôt gentil et surtout très sexy. Enfin on le saura bien un jour ou l'autre foi de Malfoy.**

******-« Bon alors sinon comment vous trouvez Poudlard ? »**

******-« C'est magnifique, on pourrait presque dire magique. »**

******-« Oui c'est vrai que ce château a quelque chose de magique. » **

******Blaise et Seamus ont raison, on se croirait dans un livre fantastique avec un château rempli d'armures grinçantes, les escaliers qui bougeraient tous seul et un parc immense entouré d'une forêt à vous faire froid dans le dos.**

******-« Et les profs comment sont-ils ici ? »**

******C'est vrai qu'ils ne nous ont pas parlé des profs. Nous savons juste qu'il doit au moins y avoir un prof de pratique et un de théorie.**

******-« Eh bien le prof de pratique c'est le professeur Snape c'était un ancien pianiste de renom. Il est comment dire un peu dure avec ses élèves surtout avec ceux qu'il considère comme les meilleurs. Ensuite nous avons le professeur Lupin qui nous enseigne la théorie il est très gentil. Il a déjà enseigné dans plusieurs écoles avant d'arriver a poudlard et de s'y installer pour de bon. Puis nous avons aussi un prof de sport c'est M. Black. »**

******-« enfin tout le monde l'appelle Siruis c'est l'un des profs les plus cool de l'école. Bon Ron ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas continuer cette gentille énumération des professeurs mais sa va bientôt être l'heure d'aller diner. »**

******-« T'as raison Neuville allons-y »**

******A suivre.**

******Voila le deuxième chapitre de fini j'espère qu'il va vous plaire j'ai essayé de me dépêcher pour le poster avant janvier. Un petit cadeau de noël en avance si sa vous a plus il ya un bouton tout gentil en dessous ou il y a marqué « Review » allez y cliqué sa fait toujours plaisir.**

******Bye bye je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le prochain chapitre j'essaierais de faire en sorte de voir un peu plus Harry.**


End file.
